


spaces between

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blaine is transfeminine, Gen, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is a fairy tale but maybe happily ever after exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance continues its work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring out how AO3 works, so this was a series, but I think it'll be better as chapters, since they are just drabbles. 
> 
> Sorry for the confusion!

A few months after Kurt moved to New York and was _loving_ NYADA, he was out at night when he saw those eyes again.

But the eyes were all he had to recognize the man of his dreams.

Those luminous eyes. Painfully bright.

He was dressed up in a fabulous gown, make up done extravagantly and perfectly, looking so glamorous and beautiful that it almost hurt.

The queen was beautiful.

But also distant and unapproachable, even as she laughed and caroused with a bevy of other queens, voice warm in the night.

A laugh as sharp as a heart betrayed. 


	2. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this real life?

When Kurt first met Cecilia, he hadn't understood why she was necessary. Why Blaine, handsome guy that he sometimes was, needed her.

Blaine was such a gentleman, too. He was handsome, debonair, and -- for fuck's sake -- Kurt's Disney prince.

Until he saw her perform. The beauty of her voice and the fierce freedom and life in her every gesture.

Cecilia? She was _alive_. She was all the joy and beauty of Blaine brought to the surface. Shining so damn brightly and the perfomance moved him to tears.

Then Kurt understood. Blaine did not perform Cecilia. Cecilia performed Blaine.


End file.
